1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a network socket connector capable of accessing the Internet directly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, the input/output panel of a computer host has a network socket connector for electrically connecting to a network card that is inserted to a main board of the computer. When a user inserts a RJ-45 type plug of a network line into the network socket connector together with a modem, the Internet can be accessed. Thus, the user can browse web pages, transmit or download data, or send e-mails to a remote person.
Some network cards are vertically inserted into the main board of the computer, and however, such a vertical insertion of the network card may often block the thermal convection between the heat generated by the components on the main board and the air outside of the computer casing. Thus, it is necessary to mount a fan on a front, rear or side surface of the computer casing so as to dissipate the heat inside the computer casing.
With the advancement of science and technology, the network card has been integrated into the main board of the computer, whereby more space in the computer casing can be spared for the heat dissipation of other electronic components on the main board. However, such an arrangement increases the difficulty in designing and manufacturing the main board of the computer.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to simplify the design and manufacture of the main board of the computer.